Misfit Bowl II
by L1701E
Summary: A special one-shot that's the sequel to "Misfit Bowl"! The X-Men and both Misfit teams get involed in some Super Bowl-themed insanity! RR Please! PATS RULE!


**Misfit Bowl II**

**Hey there, folks! L1701E here! Another year, another Super Bowl! And to celebrate, L1701E is putting out a very special Super Bowl one-shot! Here's hoping you enjoy, and from L1701E, GO PATRIOTS!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to me, Red Witch, Marvel Comics, and Hasbro Entertainment. The Pats and the Eagles belong to the NFL. And here's your quote: "Here's your sign." - Bill Engvall.**

**The Xavier Institute**

"Oh great, they're doing it again." Professor Charles Xavier moaned as he and Logan went down the hall of the Xavier Institute. Professor Charles Xavier was called Professor X because of his great telepathic powers. Logan was a feral mutant with a healing factor and indestructible claws codenamed Wolverine.

"It's become a friggin' yearly tradition around here." Logan grumbled. He heard yelling. "What?" He saw Freedom, a bald eagle belonging to a Native-American GI Joe codenamed Spirit, fly by. The bird looked panicky.

"Come back here, you jabroni!" A Boston-accented voice roared. A teenage boy, around thirteen, pushed his way through Logan and Xavier. His eyes were blue and his semi-long brown hair was in a ponytail. His name was Kyle Wildfire, a proud native of Boston, Massachusetts, and also a proud member of the legendary Wildfire Wrestling Dynasty, a family of professional wrestlers. He was dressed in blue jeans, and a Patriots jersey with Tom Brady's number on it. "The Thunderbolt's in an Eagle-hunting mood today! YEAH!" His codename of Thunderbolt came from the fact his mutant gene game him the power to generate and manipulate electricity.

"Come back here and leave the bird alone, Kyle!" Spirit snapped as he ran by.

"DIE DEVIL BIRD DIE!" Kyle roared.

"See what I mean?" Logan grumbled. Suddenly, the wall behind them exploded. Sam Guthrie, a blond Kentucky-born mutant codenamed Cannonball for his mutant ability to fire thermal blasts under his feet, allowing him to fly like a human rocket.

"WHOOOO!" Sam whopped, spiking a football on the ground. "Touchdown! Take _that!_"

"Cannonball, we just had that wall fixed!" Logan snapped.

"Uhhh...heh heh…Sorry." Cannonball rubbed the back of his head laughing nervously. "Heh heh heh OOF!" Sam got tackled from behind by a teenage girl with long black feathered hair and dressed like a rocker girl. She was Lila Cheney, a Misfit who had the power to teleport across interstellar distances. "Ooh…"

"Sorry cutie pie. I like you and all, but all's fair in love and Misfit Football." Lila smirked as she picked up the ball and walked off.

"Misfit Football?" Logan looked at Xavier.

"I don't want to know." Xavier groaned. They went outside and it was a wreck. The playing field was busted up because of all the brawls between the Institute adults and . Some X-Men and members of both Misfit teams were sitting in the stands, arguing and cheering. Paul Starr, Jamie Madrox, and Jake Wildfire were commentating on the action.

"Hey Lina!" Kyle threw a football at an unsuspecting Lina. She turned and it hit her smack dab in the nose.

"OW! MY NOSE!" Dragonfly screamed, clutching her face.

"See folks? This is what'll happened if Terrell Owens tries to intercept anything Tom Brady throws, jabroni!" Kyle whooped, pointing at Lina.

"That really hurt!" Lina screamed.

"Oh quit your whining, Marsha Brady!" Kyle snapped. He heard a roar. "Uh oh! Fat Man at two o'clock!" Kyle ran off, an enraged Blob after him. Lina spat a wad of silk at Kyle. It hit his face, and it caused the Boston native to tumble into the stands, allowing Blob to take a leap into the air, and fall on top of him.

"This yo' man?" Blob picked up Kyle's flattened carcass and tossed him aside.

"Hello, everyone, I'm Paul Starr." Paul said from behind a desk. He was dressed in a purple suit, he had a headset on. He was sitting in the press box. He also happened to be impersonating the legendary sports announcer Howard Cosell.

"I'm Jake Wildfire." Jake said, wearing a headset and a red suit.

"And I'm James Madrox. Welcome to Misfit Bowl XXVXRXFEBXS45. It's the classic football event where it's just the typical insanity, only we throw footballs." Jamie was clad in a blue suit.

"And the Misfit Bowl began with a bang when we saw Kyle "Thunderbolt" Wildfire of the West Coast Wildcats bean East Coast Eagles member Lina "Dragonfly" Chakram with a football, and he ended up getting crushed by Eagles member and resident powerhouse tackle Fred "The Blob" Dukes." Paul stated.

"_Oooh_, that…_had_ to hurt, Paul!" Jamie whooped.

"And Lila Cheney has just beaned Jean Grey with what appears to be a cooler full of ice and various cold beverages."

"Wheee…I'm the queen of the butterflies…" Jean Grey giggled in a daze as she floated by.

"HELP ME!" Scott screamed as he ran down the field, a hyperactive (hopped up on cookies) Xi chasing after him.

"HUG! HUG! HUG!" Xi exclaimed.

"And it looks like Xi and Scott are getting close." Jake remarked.

"And we also see Magma, Angelica, and Pyro scorching Pietro." Paul added.

"YEOW! NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE! AAAAAAAAARGH! HOT BUNS! WHOOO MAMA!"

"And the West Coast crew appears to be enjoying themselves." Jamie noticed.

"Terrell, leave me alone!" Dani screamed.

"Easy, Paige! Down girl!" Ace yelped as he got chased by a squealing Paige. Meanwhile, Dazzler and Siryn were making very odd fireworks consisting of Ali's light flashes and Theresa's screams. Rahne was taking pictures with a digital camera. When she was finished, she joined Beast King by going into wolf form and running around yipping at random people's heels. John and Toshi were brawling. X23 was practicing tackling people.

"Yup, it's just another day in the Xavier Institute." Jamie snickered.

**Downtown Bayville**

Senator Kelly was walking down the street, minding his own business. He suddenly heard a rumbling. It was a light sound at first, but it slowly grew louder and louder and more and more intense. "What?" He turned around and he saw what appeared to be…a whole bunch of football players charging towards him. "Huh? Oh God…they're coming closer! WAHHHHHHHH!" The football players ran over Kelly, and started stomping on him. Meanwhile, Duncan ran by, screaming and flailing about because he was on fire.

**Hope you liked the little one-shot!**


End file.
